pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:The Slog of Categorization
Okay, I think I have finally compiled a list of categories that will apply to about 80-90% of enemies/creatures on the site. Most categories are newly-created or pre-existing. Others are directly from Pikipedia. As long as an enemy has AT LEAST one category applied to it, remove the original "Enemies" category from it if it exists on that article. I will (once this is all over with) undo En Passant's edit that he made to the enemies template that adds the enemies category to every page it is on like I had asked for him to do. CATEGORIES ARE CASE-SENSITIVE! Categories that have no explanation are self-explanatory. The list is as follows: Elemental Categories *'Ice Enemies' - Uses frozen liquids to vanquish prey (ex. Arctic Cannon Beetle). *'Aura Enemies' - Surrounded by an aura that has detrimental effects (ex. Creeping Chrycooleum). *'Fire Enemies' - Roasts foes with flames (ex. Fiery Bulblax). *'Oily Enemies' - Utilizes substances that make surfaces or itself slippery (ex. Bloody Bulborb). *'Water Enemies' - Attacks with water or is commonly found near / in it (ex. Aquatic Hairy Bulborb). *'Earth Enemies' - Uses sand, dirt, or similar things to attack with. Can also have plantlife growing on it, or be sentient or hostile plant life in general (ex. Quaggled Mireclops). *'Sticky Enemies' - Uses substances that make surfaces or itself sticky (ex. Adhesive Wollywog). *'Acidic Enemies' - Utilizes acid to attack with (ex. Jungle Bulborb). *'Airborne Enemies' - Can fly / float above the ground (ex. Greater Spotted Jellyfloat) *'Electric Enemies' - Utilizes electricity to defeat foes (ex. Bearded Amprat). *'Poisonous Enemies' - Uses poisonous substances (ex. Berry Bloyster). *'Explosive Enemies' - Attacks with explosives (ex. Gatling Groink). Special Categories *'Burrowing Enemies' - Able to bury underground (ex. Pileated Snagret). *'Dark Matters' - Infused or otherwise made up of Dark Matter. *'Doomed Enemies' - Infused with the Doom Essence (ex. Doom Pikmin). *'Mutated Enemies' - Mutated to change appearance and/or abilities. *'Reviving enemies' - Revives upon death. (ex. Spotty Bulbear). *'Harmless enemies' - Does no harm to / unintentionally harms Pikmin (ex. Female Sheargrub). *'Crushing Enemies' - Smashes Pikmin (ex. Auriferous Dirigibug). *'Self-Destructers' - Self-detonates (ex. Volatile Dweevil). *'Wandering Enemies' - Wanders the entire map (ex. Breadbug). *'Summoning enemies' - Can summon other members of its own species, or other species (ex. Emperor Bulblax). *'Mechanical Enemies' - Are robotic or bio-mechanical. *'Pikmin-altering enemies' - Can bury, deflower, or change the faction of Pikmin (ex. Mamuta, Withering Blowhog, Puffstool respectively). Other Categories *'Canon' - Anything that appears in the real Pikmin games. *'Bulbmin' *'Enemy Lists' - Pages that list members of a family (ex. Amphituber). *'Bosses' - Enemies that are difficult to defeat (ex. Ranging Bloyster). Note: Even if "Bosses" is the only qualifying category, it still passes for the act of categorization. This project is currently being worked on by both myself (starting from A to M), and LoganPikmin (starting backwards from Z-N). I thought I'd post this for reference for LoganPikmin, and anyone who would like to help, as I've been somewhat slacking on this project. After this slog, any enemies that just didn't fit into any category can stay there unless a new category is added (in this case, mark that article with "Category: Enemies" for future reference). In that case, the new category will be put into effect immediately, and any enemy it qualifies for before its creation will be scoured through after the project's completion. I'd like to thank anyone who read this novel for reaching the end of how I think this project should be done. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day. :Looks pretty good. At some point, we should also consider categorizing enemies by game, but since the games are so disorganized, that'll be a priority for the distant future. We should also work on the enemy families after all this, too. Finally, we need to make the category names consistent; they can't have both "enemies" and "Enemies". We'll have to decide on one when the time comes. :Also, why did you create a new forum? You didn't put a description of the forum onto its page. Furthermore, this topic page doesn't belong to any of the forums... 18:38, 11 July 2016 (EDT)